User blog:MSExperience/Introduction to Me and My Characters
NOTE: Template is by https://www.deviantart.com/prenncooder ''' '''About me: My name is Chantasia Manuel and I am a 22 year old college graduate who studied information systems and marketing. I'm introverted but I do like to spend time with people at times and do interesting things (I'm well-rounded towards most things. You can learn more about me here on my user page. What my characters are for: For my series, the Middle School Experience Series. My characters: ''' *Jessie Sanchez' **personality: compassionate, competitive, perfectionist **other regions of interest: video games, cartoons, Mexican culture **character concept: I wanted a character that represented my competitive and perfectionist side. Jessie is a soccer player who plays to win and to be the best, and she is also a great student. However, she is compassionate and loyal towards her friends and is there for them, no matter what. *'Arabella Wilson ' **personality: frantic, overdramatic, daydreamer, well-rounded, somewhat boy-crazy and a hopeless romantic **other regions of interest: gymnastics, theater, student government a little **character concept: I wanted to create a character that represented the anxiety-ridden part of myself, when I try to be positive about something, but when I overthink about all the worse possible things that can happen. *'Alex Sanders ' **personality: tomboy, blunt, determined, bold, tough **other regions of interest: cartoons, video games, pranks, junk food **character concept: I wanted to create a character that represented the bluntness I think but don't actually say when it comes to some girly issues I don't care about (such as dating and boys) and when it comes to people I don't like who need to be put in their places. She basically tells it how it is and most of the time doesn't care about what anyone thinks of her. *'Ellie Jackson' **personality: shy, reserved, awkward, loyal **other regions of interest: writing, student government **character concept: Ellie is most like myself both physically and emotionally, but I have developed her so she doesn't come across as a self-insert. As the series goes on, she becomes more outgoing and unafraid to express her true self. Also I never got involved in student government at school before. *'Leah Harrison' **personality: girly, sophisticated, blunt, a little close-minded **other regions of interest: fashion, shopping, makeup, boys **character concept: Like Alex, Leah is blunt and tells it like it is. I also wanted a character who was so into sophisticated things that she could be close-minded to things that aren't as sophisticated but learns that some of these things aren't as bad as she thinks. *'Chloe Winters' **personality: dramatic, girly, optimistic, determined **other regions of interest: theater, shopping **character concept: Chloe is the resident theater queen of the group. She is a girl who dreams of becoming a huge Broadway star and is very determined to meet her goal, one school musical at a time. At times, she can be too overbearing and self-centered with her talents, but she has good friends who keep her in step and keep her down-to-earth. *'Gail Edwards ' **personality: girly, sophisticated, mature **other regions of interest: fashion, shopping, makeup, boys, writing, advice **character concept: Gail is the main voice-of-reason in the group who gives the girls useful advice whenever one of them is in a tough situation. *'Daphne Carson ' **personality: goofy, optimistic **other regions of interest: theater **character concept: Daphne is a representation of mainly my high school and college years, when I took courses (mainly math ones) that I despised and had no motivation for. She has ADHD (which I don't have) and I wanted to represent how even through her struggles in school, she tries her hardest to succeed in school and flourish in the drama club. *'Maryann Chang ' **personality: sophisticated, well-rounded **other regions of interest: theater, Chinese culture, New York culture **character concept: I wanted a girl that represented what it's like being popular and well-liked without being completely unlikable and mean-spirited. *'Regina Daniels ' **personality: hipster, laid-back, calm, creative **other regions of interest: art **character concept: I wanted a creative and artistic character who wasn't exactly shy but kept to herself and did her own thing. However, she is a character that stands up for what she believes in when she needs to. '''Relationships among my characters:' They are all mainly best friends. Jessie and Chloe knew each other in elementary school, as did Arabella and Gail, and Leah, Ellie, and Alex. The seven of them meet during their first few weeks of middle school, with Leah and Ellie becoming closer to Gail, Jessie and Alex becoming close with each other, and Chloe and Arabella becoming close with each other, Ellie, Leah, and Gail. Daphne, Maryann, and Regina are introduced in a later book, where Maryann and Regina are new girls to Lakewood Middle School. Maryann meets Chloe in one of her new classes, and they become friends, and Chloe introduces her to the rest of the group. Maryann meets Regina and Daphne in another class and become close, and Maryann introduces Daphne and Regina to everyone else. Category:Blog posts